


Above The Fog #2

by voleuse



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time demands strong minds, great hearts, true faith, and willing hands.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Above The Fog #2

**Author's Note:**

> Set between S2 and S3. Title and summary adapted from Josiah Gilbert Holland's _God, give us men!_

It's too much in the space of a year, almost too much for Marcus to process.

Discovering his life's work is actually a sham, that he's unknowingly committed countless acts of terrorism.

Going through the rounds of interrogation and investigation by the CIA.

Losing Diane, in a vortex of concussion and fire.

Losing Sydney, through betrayals he barely comprehends.

The director levels his gaze at him. "These are highly unusual circumstances, but losing Jack..." He trails off, doesn't finish. "You're more familiar with Rambaldi than any of our agents. The agency needs your help."

Marcus cannot speak, but he nods.


End file.
